blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Goose Princess
By Gigglesplash Prologue “Princess!"The cry came up the stairs,echoing through the castle tower. Her grey fur brushed,her claws sharpened,her tiara firmly on her head,the princess looked into the mirror.“WHAT?"She screeched,ruining the air of formality about her instantly. The sevant eased open the door.“Princess Wollow,Her Highness and His Majesty are waiting." Wollow nodded.Today was the day.She brushed back her ears and looked out her window.Then she turned to the servant.“I am coming.Thank you." As the servant disappeared,Wollow looked at the pictures of geese hung about her walls,at the bright bedspread that adorned the sleeping place of Her Highness Princess Wollow of BlogClan,Protector of the Typos.With a last glance at her completely unroyal room,Wollow disappeared into the hall. Whispers were thrown about the castle,but the young,sassy princess did not care.“Beth!"She yelled.Instantly a huge goose with black feathers was landed upon the princess's shoulder. Beth gave a honk of delight as Wollow ran through the crowded halls.Almost tripping on her blue gown,the princess came to a stumbling halt at the palace gates. “Ready,Beth?"At the honk of assent from the beautiful,dark goose,Princess Wollow stepped out the gates,into the crowd of people. Chapter 1 Sunlight covered the open clearing that was to hold the formal meeting of Her Highness Princess Wollow,Protector of the Typos,Heir to the Typo Kingdom,and His Highness Prince Owl,Heir to the Kingdom of BlogClan. The Princess,with Beth the goose on her shoulder,stepped into the wide open expanse.Silence befell the previously noisy crowds.The Princess was truly stunning,with her thick grey fur.Her blue gown almost touched the ground.It was long and trailing,with a grey sash around Wollow's waist.And her tiara... A thick band of silver,woven like a laurel wreath,adorned the head of Princess Wollow.Her ears poked up on either side,giving her a regal look.In the center of the circlet lay the single jewel of Wollow's uniform.A sparkling red ruby,just in the center of the silver braid. Wollow scanned the crowd.Though she had never met Prince Owl,she was sure she would recognize him on first glance.Love at first sight and all of that.Though,even if she did not fall head-over-paws for Owl,she would marry him someday.It was custom for a young cat to be betrothed so young. A tall,regal tom stood at the end of the field.That must be him,''Wollow thought.The tom's sleek tabby fur was well groomed.A simple leather jerkin covered his white shirt.Velvet made up the cat's belt and the hat that was considered that of high status.It was meant to be handsome,but to the Princess,she thought the thing was hideous. “The Prince Owl of BlogClan!Heir to the Throne!The promised of Her Highness Princess Wollow!"The tabby said suddenly,lifting a trumpet to his face.Wollow rolled her eyes.He wasn't the Prince,he was simply the young Trumpeteer. Another cat dressed in an identical outfit lifted his trumpet.As the cats blew a royal sounding announcement,the armed cats - the King's Guard - parted to reveal two cats.One was a shimmering golden sue-cat.Her claws perfectly manicured and painted deep purple to match her gown,which was done elaborately in purples and blues with red jewels adorning the waistband,she must be the Queen.The tom beside her must be the king,as he was too old to be Prince Owl.The King's eyes were yellow,contrating to the amber depths of the Queen. Then the King and Queen paraded forth,revealing the figure of Prince Owl. His eyes and bright as the sun,and his fur the yellow of his mother's,he didn't look too special.His fur wasn't groomed,and his outfit was so darb it was almost comical.Wearing simple woollen leggins and a cotton shirt that was dyed brown,he was so plain he could have blended into the crowd had it not been for the King's Guard following his every pawstep. Beth lifted her head and cawed.With a gracefully motion,the bird had flown from Wollow's shoulder to the feet of the Prince.Instantly the King's Guard jumped up,their weapons poised,waiting to see if the bird would hurt the young Prince. Wollow cocked her head,watching intently. Owl shifted his gaze from the far end of the clearing to the dark goose at his paws.Beth looked at him with her beady eyes. She gingerly hopped onto Owl's shoulder.Plunging her beak into the thick fur on his neck,she began to pull at him. Immediately on of the warriors of the Guard lifted his sword to get the bird away from the Heir to the Throne of BlogClan. “Stop!"The voice of Wollow carried over the field.All turned to stare at the young Princess,who was defending the bird that seemed as if it was attacking Owl.“She is grooming his unruly fur!"She snapped impatiently.“At least ''someone has the sense to!Look at him - I have seen thornbushes better cared for that that cat's pelt." The silence seemed to grow deeper.Beth looked up from where she had been pulling at knots in Owl's fur.The bird gave a breif nod to Owl,then flew back to her mistress's shoulder.Wollow stood,her face deadpan with the goose upon her shoulder. Then Owl began to laugh.“Well,I have never heard of a hairdressing duck-" “Goose.Beth is a goose." “A hairdressing goose,"Owl corrected himself,“Before.What an interesting place this is!" Wollow gave a crooked smile.“Not all of us appreciate the intelligence of geese.Someday,I am sure,the geese will be the ones standing here,arranging the marriage of the Goose Princess and the Goose Prince while they marvel at cats with any lick of sense.Fowl just have a great sense of...of things we don't pay enough attention to."All eyes were on Wollow.The King and Queen of BlogClan had stepped away,as had Wollow's parents.Now that they had met,a huge ceremony was supposed to take place,but Wollow and Owl were so intent on their discussion. “Maybe,"Owl said simply,“But how do you know it is Geese?Or Fowl at all?Canines have better smell,and there are things that dig underneath the ground.Rabbits,maybe,or moles." “I know,because I believe."Wollow said,barely a whisper now,“I believe in geese.And that is why I keep Beth with me.She is 'Un-royal' and 'belongs outside'.At least,the servants say."She gave a pointed glare at the servants who often shooed the beautiful bird out of the castle.“But I keep her with me.She is not my pet.She is my friend.My friend the goose." Owl gave a laugh at this,but said nothing.Wollow had made her point. Chapter 2 “Wollow,this was an important day!"the Queen scolded,“And you ruined it with your stupid bird!" “Mother-"Princess Goldie began,but the Queen cut her off. “Prince Owl came all this way from BLOGCLAN,for StarClan's sake,and that dumb bird......" Wollow looked up from her dinner.“Beth isn't dumb,or stupid." The Queen continued talking,but Wollow and Goldie ignored her. The dining hall was empty,for the BlogClanners had returned to their kingdom.The King was away on business,so it was just the Princesses Goldie and Wollow,and their mother. Wollow looked drastically different from her younger sister.With her grey fur,she looked nothing at all like the young brown tabby.(A/N: Sorry if I got your fursona wrong,Goldie.) The silence echoed off the walls of the empty room.A large golden tablecloth adorned the mahogany table,and red cushions covered the chairs.The walls were painted brilliant reds and golds,so that it appeared at is fire was dancing off the walls. To complete the fiery ensemble,Wollow was wearing a simple yellow dress that hung about her knees.Her fur had been groomed for maybe the forth time that day,and her ears held up.She looked almost the same as she had at the formal introduction,except for the detail that the silver circlet she wore had been removed. Goldie was also dressed in yellow.Her claws were painted a deep red,and about her neck was a simple golden chain on which a small pendant hung.Though Wollow could not see it from where she sat,she knew what it was,for a matching necklace wrapped around her throat.A goose.A simple,plain,goose,made of the best gold in the Typo Kingdom. On the plate before them was a steak,some jello,a small pile of vegetables,and,for dessert,jelly beans.Though Goldie always ate her jelly beans first. Wollow hurriedly finished her meal,then looked up at the Queen.“Mother,may I be excused?"How much she hated speaking so royally!What she wanted to say was “I am done,so I am gonna go to my room now and if you dont want me to,come stop me."But her mother would neber approve of that. The Queen nodded. Wollow ran up the stairs into the castle tower and slammed the door behind her,panting as see leaned against the wall.She caught her breath before walking to the window,where she whistled a loud,shrill blast. Immediately,with a flapping of wings and the bright,beady eyes that Wollow knew well,Beth was on her arm.After the incident at the clearing,Beth had been temporarily banished from the palace until further notice.But Wollow knew that the dark feathered bird would find her window. The goose hopped to the floor,her black feathers shining in the candlelight.Wollow flopped backwards on her bed,wrinkling her dress for sure. She began to finger the goose pendant around her throat,relishing the cold against her paws.She paused.Wollow thought she had heard a clicking sound coming from it,but that wasn't possible. No,it was.It was growing louder,then she felt the pendant seem to snap.Hastily the Princess unfastened the necklace and held it up so that the light of the candles would shine off it. The head of the golden goose was turned on its side,and the wings that were previously folded at the bird's sides were wide as if in flight.Underneath the left wing a small compartment had been opened. Inside was what appeared to Wollow to be a bracelet. Chapter 3 Wollow tilted the necklace so that the bracelet fell gently into her paw.It wasn't exactly pretty,but it was definetely her style.It was a thick leather band with a grey stripe down the middle.On either side,the graceful white feathers of a goose were sewn to it.She knew it was old from how stiff the leather was and how brittle the feathers. She was about to slip it over her paw when Beth,with a honk,snatched the bracelet from Wollow.With a quick flip of her graceful head,the goose had the braceletover her head.Beth shook herself,ruffling her feathers and sliding the bracelet down her neck till it sat snuggly like a collar. Wollow watched curiously as Beth stood in front of the mirror,admiring her new adornment. “Wollow,"A deep,rich voice said.It was thick with emotion,the voice of a young girl finding something that was lost.“You found it...thank you." The Princess looked around the bedroom,trying to find the cat who had spoken. A laugh.“Wollow,you don't know what you found...but it is important.And it makes me the happiest goose in the world.“There was a honk that could only have been Beth's. “Beth?"Wollow knelt beside the goose,her necklace forgotten.No,''She told herself,''Geese can't talk.It's a dream.Wake up,Wollow... The goose turned to face her,the band still about her neck.The grey stripe had darkened to the black of her feathers,and the old feathers looked as fresh as if they were still alive.The light grey of the feathers contrasted deeply to Beth's dark feathers.Beth opened her beak and,to Wollow's amazement,began to speak.“You have been my friend so long,young Princess.But I came here to search for my Band." “But geese can't talk!"Wollow protested. Beth shook her head.It seemed to dance as it swayed back and forth on the graceful long neck.“We can,Wollow,just not as cats speak.This Band is the in-between.I am not speaking your tongue,I am speaking mine.But you here me."She gave a honk of laughter.“But can you listen?" “Probably not." Beth lifted her wings and began cleaning her feathers.“Well,try for me." Wollow nodded.The Princess looked out the window to see the sun go down.“It is getting late,Beth,"The Princess said with a sigh.“That servant....what's her name...well,she will be coming soon to-" “Princess Wollow?"The servant's shrill voice came through the heavy oaken door.“Who are you speaking to,M'lady?" “Don't say a word of this,"Beth whispered.“I must go.But I will return for you,my friend."Beth hastily tried to pull the Band off. “Just to my self,Flo!"Flo,that was her name! Wollow slid the leather Band off of the great bird's neck and began to fold it up quickly to slide it back into the necklace. The door began to great open as the servant girl came to walk in. The Band tucked tightly into the compartment under the left wing of the golden goose,Wollow straightened its head.The wings closed down over the Band. Flo walked over to the royal closet of Her Highness Princess Wollow.Without a word,she picked up a blue flannel gown.It was the Queen's sewing,so it was overly royal.Must Wollow look so fancy to sleep?The trime was green with blue beadwork,which hung about the ankles of the Princess.Along the neckline was silver and gold thread intertwined,and at the waist a thick belt of velvet.The sleeves were long and came to her wrists.They dragged and draped. “Do I have to wear that?"Wollow complained. Flo laid the gown on Wollow's bed.“It is to be chill tonight.You must not catch cold.Tomorrow is the day of the banquet in your honor." “Don't reming me." Wollow sighed and stared at the gown as Flo left the room. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress